Drowning In Your Love
by Shiba-Inu
Summary: Ryuichi has a problem, can Shuichi help? And what happens when love gets in the middle of it? REWRITTEN


Drowning In Your Love

Ryuichi stared at the building in front of him, and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I hate this place," he muttered to himself, "but I guess it's now or never." He sighed again, and walked into the brick building.

Once inside, he walked over to the main desk. "How can I help you?" Said a young woman, about 22 to 23 years of age. She had long dark blond hair that she always put in a pony tail, and bright blue eyes that were surrounded by little glasses that would never look good on anybody else. Ryuichi thought she was very pretty.

Upon getting no response, the girl looked up and, blushing slightly, said "Oh! Hi Sakuma-san, are you here for your appointment this week?"

Smiling, Ryuichi replied, "Yep!"

"Well Dr. Loraine should be with you soon." The girl replied smiling back. Ryuichi nodded and walked over to the other side of the room to sit in one of the plastic red chairs that lined the wall. He didn't have to wait long.

"Sakuma Ryuichi."

Ryuichi stood up when his name was called and looked at his 'doctor.' She smiled when they made eye contact; Ryuichi just looked at her before sighing and walking over to her. The girl behind the desk smiled at him as he walked by.

"But Yuki!!" Shuichi whined as Yuki pushed his little lover out of his computer room and shut the door. Shuichi distinctly heard the lock on the door click before there was a knock on the door.

Upon hearing the knock, all of Shuichi's energy returned, and he literally threw himself into the door. "Hi, Shuichi!!" A voice on the other side of the door called. _Ryuichi!!_ Shuichi thought, and quickly opened the door to let him in.

"Hi Sakuma-san!" Shuichi said excitedly.

"Go out with me," Was Ryuichi's short reply, before he grabbed Shuichi's hand and dragged him out of the apartment. "You can even pick the place, na no da!"

"Well, umm, ok. Bye Yuki!!" Shuichi called over his shoulder, before letting Ryuichi drag him down the hallway.

"So…." Shuichi said, a little uneasy, since Ryuichi was just staring at him in an odd way. They had decided on the soda shop that was only a couple blocks from Yuki's house.

Ryuichi tilted his head to the side.

"Ummmm…" Shuichi tried desperately to make a conversation form, but all Ryuichi was doing was staring at him. It made him feel like he was the only thing in Ryuichi's thoughts. It was sorta like how he looked at Yuki.

"Shuichi," Ryuichi said, completely serious. "If I told you a secret, would you keep it?"

"O-of course!" Shuichi replied, surprised that his idol was asking this.

"Shuichi," Ryuichi said again, "I think I'm in love with someone."

"That's great, Sakuma-san!!"

Ryuichi shrugged. "Yeah, but…" he said, stirring his soda with his straw. "There's a little problem."

"And what is that?" Shuichi asked, totally interested.

Ryuichi sighed, and didn't say anything for a few moments. Shuichi thought that he wasn't going to tell him at all. "The problem is," He said, "that the person I love is in love with someone else." He said looking Shuichi directly in his violet eyes.

"Oh really?" Shuichi asked.

"Never mind, it was stupid." Ryuichi said before getting up. He then turned and walked out, leaving Shuichi sitting there wondering what he said wrong.

Ryuichi slammed the door of his apartment open and went straight for his bathroom. With tears clouding his vision, he looked around for the object he so desperately needed. He spotted it on the counter.

Walking over to his blade, he picked it up and stared at it, before putting it to his wrist. He made a small, but deep, horizontal cut. Then another, and another. Why did Shuichi have to love someone else? Why couldn't Shuichi see that Ryuichi was the best one for him? _Yeah Right,_ Ryuichi thought, _who wants someone who slits their wrists? _

More tears found their way down Ryuichi's face. He took the blade in his other hand and cut along the scars on his other wrist. _Why can't he love me like I love him? _He thought, as he dropped his arms to his sides, and let the razor fall to the floor. Turning, he exited the bathroom, and curled up into a ball on the living room sofa.


End file.
